These Blood Soaked Hands (Are All Yours)
by Anonymous Agent
Summary: Emily and Pietro are on a mission when it goes horribly wrong. It makes him realise he would do anything to keep his lover safe. A PietroMaximoffxOC two-shot after AoU. Rated M for smut in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Might contain spoilers for Age of Ultron!**

This two-shot is about my OC Emily Haller and her long-time lover Pietro Maximoff. Rated **Mature** because there will most likely be smut in the next chapter 8D If it's anything too naughty I'll have more detailed warnings right at the beginning of the chapter.

* * *

Pietro grinned as he and his partner leisurely walked through bland, concrete halls. A leaking pipe and puddles of water here and there reflected the dull lighting around them. "If if was this easy, they could've send someone else. No guards or system to keep these files safe. Bit boring, don't you think, love?" He said, his accent thick and _gorgeous._ Emily loved his accent. Though she loved the man more of course. She looked at him with a whimsical smile and shrugged. "Could be that S.H. .D was mistaken. Maybe those files aren't as important as we thought?"

They would've notified their team leader about this, had they not lost contact earlier. They were in a facility, deep in the mountains. It ran several floors down and was supposedly one of Hydra's. They took what they could, even found a dusty but working computer and transferred any data they could on a flash drive. They stuffed it all in a bag, the one Pietro had hanging over his shoulder, and went on their merry way out again.

They were two floors away from the main door, the elevator just a few feet away when they heard their ear piece start crackling again. They both glanced at each other as Captain America's voice started coming through. "Cap? Everything okay up there?" Emily asked as she frowned, trying to decipher what he was saying. It sounded like... Like- "-ere's a _bomb!_ Get the _hell_ out of there _now!"_

The moment the words sunk in and their hearts were gripped by panic there was a loud explosion. The elevator they were supposed to step in was blown apart from the inside out and Emily and Pietro were showered in shrapnel and heat. Luckily, Pietro was ready the moment he heard the Captain's words. With his altered speed he secured the bag over his shoulder and swept Emily off her feet, one arm under her knees and the other around her waist. The silver haired mutant held her closely as he ran the opposite way as fast as he could, the flames almost licking at his back. Pietro looked around with a concerned gaze as he was dodging falling bricks and pieces of metal, before choosing the next best door and hope for the best. Slamming the door just in time, he curled himself around Emily, holding onto her tightly. They were in a dark, damp supply closet and the walls around them shook from the explosion before they found the floor beneath them falling away and the walls collapse.

Then it was quiet. It was dark. Something _hurt_. Emily groaned and twisted her head around slowly, trying to see _something._ Her chest felt heavy and she had trouble breathing, hearing a disturbing wet, rattling sound every time she sucked in some air. There was no telling how long she was unconscious, it could've been hours already. The brunette slowly lifted an arm to push against whatever was on top of her and let out a soft, breathless cry in relief as she felt the soft fabric of Pietro's suit and heard a groan coming from him. Pietro came to quite quickly and she felt his hands grip onto her waist. "Emily?" the speedster asked worriedly.

The woman couldn't get more then a pained 'a-' out before she started coughing uncontrollably. A wet sounding cough. There was a copper smell in the air. Pietro's heart clinched tight as he lifted himself off of her, franticly feeling around for that damned bag. There were some glow sticks left in there, he could help, could do something, if only he could find that _stupid ba-_ ah! There it was! Within no time the space they were in was engulfed in a soft orange glow and they could see the damage that was done. They were surrounded by fallen rubble, a tiny space that could collapse any moment if it weren't for those steel bars blocking and twisting in such a way that it formed a small foundation. Jagged edges of rock and concrete blocks stuck out at all sides. Even the ground was made of rough, pointy stones.

Red. He could see they were red. Pietro tried to control his breathing as he looked at Emily with panic in his eyes. His loved one was bleeding. She was bleeding _a lot_. A pained expression was on her face and he couldn't make it out correctly, but her lips definitely were not the rosy color they used to be. A thin layer of perspiration was covering her skin as she struggled to breath.

Emily tried to move her leg and let another rattled cry of pain escape her as she felt her leg catch on something. Pietro shuffled closer with a hand softly caressing her cheek. His eyes caught a gleaming, red steel bar sticking out of the stone and in the brunette woman's leg. He grimaced and looked at Emily, tears shining in eyes, and leaned in closer to press his forehead against hers gently. "I'm so sorry, Emily."

The woman looked at Pietro incredulously before letting out a soft, watery laugh. "Don't be- ridiculous." She tried to hold it back, she really did, but the cough forced itself out anyway and blood splattered on her silver haired lover's cheek. Pietro's insides felt like they were churning in on itself, his heart weighing heavily with guilt, anger, sadness. He should have been faster. Should have protected her better, _you idiot._ He let out a pained groan and pressed a shaky kiss on her forehead before taking a deep breath. The man had to find the cause of all the blood. Emily might be able to slow the bleeding. With shaky hands he carefully lifted up her black S.H.I.E.L.D issued shirt, wet and sticky, only to find another steel bar just poking through the skin of her stomach. _'How many more are there...'_ he thought. How many were there that he _couldn't_ see?

The stricken look on his face didn't ease Emily's concerns. Her rattling breath hitched as she lifted a hand to Pietro's cheek, wiping away the blood as her eyes started to water. She attempted a small smile as his sad eyes focused on hers. "It's okay." she whispered. Pietro let out a strangled groan before desperately grasping at her hand, holding it to his face and pressing a kiss on her palm. He leaned in closer and for the first time in a long while the silver haired speedster wept. Silent sobs racked his body as he leaned over his lover, who was steadily growing quieter and colder. Emily tried to tell him, ' _it's okay',_ with cracked lips and a dry, coppery mouth. But her eyes felt so heavy. There was nothing they could do but wait for help.

But they were both jolted out of their reverie as they heard voices. Pietro suddenly looked up with a tear-stricken, but determined face and after a quick glance at Emily's almost closed eyes he started to shout for help. The stones around them stared to move slightly and Pietro bowed himself over his lover again, in case of any falling debris. He took in her shallow breathing and half closed, unfocused eyes with a tight chest. They were found. She could get help now. She could live. There was _hope_.

There was a secondary light streaming in and Pietro quickly looked up, only to be met with cold, stern eyes. "Ze traitor is here, monsieur. Ze woman with 'im. She looks as good as dead though.". Blood rushed through Pietro's ears as his heartbeat accelerated and his gaze darkened. The gap of light grew larger and he could spot a group of men with both flash lights and guns pointing in their direction. Their uniform had a logo that was undoubtedly Hydra's. His glare deepened and something in Pietro snapped. It was them that did this. It was _them_ who had his lover in pain, _dying._ It was _them._ It was _their fault!_

With a roar Pietro was on them, a whirlwind of destruction. Emily could faintly hear the commotion around her as she blurringly saw lights flashing around wildly. Could hear necks snapping and bodies dropping and gun shots being fired rapidly. Screams and then—silence.

Pietro stood in the midst of the carnage, breathing heavily. A single man was left, in a fancy suit with neatly combed hair, shakily pointing a gun in his direction. His stance was cowering and pitiful. Quicksilver looked at him with the eyes of a predator and slowly stalked forward. Slow... This was something he'll enjoy doing slow. The silver haired man looked frightening. Blood spattered on his face and uniform, dust and dirt smudges all over. Remorseless eyes stared his prey down and the night heard his screams.

But something was happening. There were others, he recognized them, vaguely. In his haze of violence he kept punching at the face of the man that did all this. He was already unrecognisable, nothing more but a bloody pulp. But Pietro was lost. There was no hope. His Emily would die and there's nothing he could do but avenge her death. By the time he felt strong arms wrap around him he was a mess, blood and tears smeared his face as he kept looking hatefully at the bodies of the men around him. He struggled, at first, before he recognized the commanding voice in his ear. "Calm down son, everything will be okay.". Captain America. Pietro breathed like he'd just ran around the world and back until he finally collapsed to the ground and felt the strong hand of his team leader on his shoulder, "Cap... Haller's in critical condition, she needs medical attention right now." the strong voice of the Black Widow rang out.

Pietro shoved the Captain's hand off of his shoulder and was besides Emily in the blink of an eye. They were amidst ruins now, the flash lights the S.H.I.E.L.D agents around them carried were the only thing illuminating the dark cavern they were in. He held Emily's hand in his firmly, his jaw tense as he gritted his teeth. The Black Widow glanced from the Captain to the new Avenger in concern.

Steve looked over S.H.I.E.L.D agent Haller and swallowed hard. The injuries—she really needed medical attention... He lowered himself next to Pietro, clearly seeing the suffering and anguish on his face before taking a deep breath. "Listen-" he started softly. "Emily needs to get to the ship fast, but she's going to have to be lifted off of- these things. Are you up for that?"

Pietro shot the man a disdainful look before carefully placing his hands underneath Emily. "The ship's just outsid-" a swish of movement and both Pietro and Emily were gone, leaving only a puddle of blood and blood soaked bars behind. There were three of them. The Widow came to the conclusion that the highest one speared one of her lungs and the Russian frowned. Steve and Natasha's gaze met as they both took in the gloomy situation. "Do you think-... she'll make it?" She asked softly while standing up. Steve shook his head as he kept staring at the blood soaked ground. "I don't know Natasha... I hope so." The Black Widow 'hm'd in acknowledgement before picking up the bag of files and data near her feet. They all briskly walked back towards the ship, where a medical team was busily working on stabilizing Emily Haller's life.

* * *

2nd part will come soon! Hope you enjoyed :3

Please keep in mind that English is not my first language but I did my best erasing any typos and stuff :D

Leave a review or PM me if you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your thoughts ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**!WARNING! Smuttyness ahead!** This chapter contains: Foreplay, detailed oral sex, Pietro being dirty and in general filthy smut... -rolls in a trash can- I am filth ._.

I hope you enjoy though!

Response to reviews, yay! :D

To Ayrpluto72: Thank you! I'm not sure if this chapter will cater to your tastes as well, but I hope you like it just as much as the first one! :3

To Guest: Thank you for loving it! XD I'm glad you do :3 I'm not used to writing anything with an actual (sort of) plot yet, I usually just write filth... So this two-shot is great practice to get some more story going on 8D

To livea: I'm glad you do! I hope the second chapter is a good enough ending to this short story for you :D But if not, lemme know what went wrong so I can possibly improve in the future o.o.

Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you think so 8D

Marie: Muaha! Yes! A cliffhanger indeed! Here's the update though, so I hope it's to your liking 8D

Rache919: Buah, I'm so glad you loved it! I hope this chapter is good too and you're okay with... smut... and stuff 8D Because in my mind Pietro is a filthy, filthy pervert. Or did my filthy mind just pervert Pietro? -shrugs-

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Back on the ship there was a bustle of activity. Agent Haller was surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D medical staff, two doctors and nurses that were trying everything they could to fix her internal injuries. Pietro could barely watch as tubes went down his lover's throat and wounds were stitched together. It made him feel incredibly queasy seeing his woman hurt like this, almost feeling like he was injured along with her. As he paced back and forth and kept glancing in their direction, he vaguely noticed the aircraft lifting off.

They were on their way to the nearest hospital, the Widow trying to fly as fast and smoothly as she could. Steve was beside her, arms crossed with a far-off look on his face. They were both worried. They were responsible for their team. But to Captain America it felt like another soldier lost under his care. The redhead glanced back to the injured woman and her worried partner. She'll be fine. She has to be. With a deep sigh she steeled herself and continued flying. "ETA is 30 minutes." she announced to the others. _'Just hold on, Haller.'._

The doctors did what they could to keep her from choking on her own blood and bleeding out on the table. As far as the wounds in her leg and stomach, they were able to treat it moderately well with the latest tech Stark and Dr. Cho provided. Her lungs posed a problem though. She _had_ to be treated at the hospital.

Pietro let out a sigh of relief as they finally touched down on the roof of the hospital. Another medical team was already on standby and ready to take Emily into their care. He wasn't allowed to carry her anymore, in fear of jostling her too much and reopening her wounds, and for once Pietro didn't complain. He was by her side as they wheeled her in for as long as he could before he came to a standstill in front of the E.R doors. He didn't know how long he stood there, staring into nothingness with a blank expression on his face before he felt a firm hand on his shoulder again. Glancing behind him, Pietro saw Steve standing there with his mask off and an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry. I should've gone in there as soon as we lost contact-" "-Stop." Pietro interrupted him abruptly.

"It was not your fault, Cap. It was—" _mine. No- Emily wouldn't want me thinking like this, as hard as it was. "_ —Hydra's fault. They did this. I do not blame you." Pietro patted the hand on his shoulder before moving away to sit on some nearby chairs. Steve followed and sat beside him, the both of them surrounded by silence.

It was two hours later, an eternity in Pietro's mind and a doctor greeted the two haggard looking men. Pietro was in front of her in a flash, startling the doctor and bombarding her with questions. When both the doctor and Steve looked at him funny he took a deep breath and forced himself to slowly utter the words, "Is. She. Okay?"

And at that second the doctor looked at him with a small, tired smile. "She'll be fine."

Those three words and Pietro nearly collapsed in relief. He caught small phrases like 'plenty of bed rest' and '-watchful eye on her', 'room 306', but all he could think about was wanting to be with her. Steve clapped him on his shoulder with a large grin and Pietro couldn't help but sigh and return a relieved little smile. "You should clean up and go see her." The doctor nodded in agreement to the Captain's statement before excusing herself and walking away to check on another patient of hers.

Pietro stubbornly wanted to say no. Wanted to see his woman _now._ But looking down on himself, he noticed his blood covered clothes, grimacing as he realised that some of it was probably hers as well. He clenched his fists. He killed those man without mercy and something deep and dark inside of him admitted that he would do it again if it meant keeping Emily safe. Pietro nodded at the Captain before disappearing from his sight. Steve heaved a large sigh, the weight on his shoulders lifted significantly.

Pietro managed to find a spare set of clothes of his on the S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft before speeding to Emily's room. He stood in front of her door for a moment, steeling himself for whatever sight would greet him inside. He took a breath and pushed the door open, his eyes immediately landing on Emily's still form. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but it still made his heart ache to see her like this. So still and pale, a breathing mask on her face and wires connecting from her body to quiet beeping machines. With his clothing clutched in his hand he walked closer to her quietly, as if the sounds would disturb her and impair her recovery for some reason. It was entirely illogical, but the silver haired lover couldn't help it.

He stood beside Emily's bed, gently caressing her cheek with his knuckle before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He left to shower in the bathroom connected to Emily's. He was impressed and grateful with the care S.H.I.E.L.D agents got. Showering as fast as he could, scrubbing away the dirt and blood from his body and hair, Pietro quickly clothed himself and was beside Emily in a heartbeat. _His Emily._ He sighed and grabbed a chair, sitting down next to her while holding her hand. His thumb caressed the back of her hand. So soft and _warm_. While paler then usual, he could spot her cheeks and lips getting rosier again, devoid of blood spatters and dirt. Pietro reached out and ran his hand through her soft brown locks and smiled before laying a kiss on her hand and settling his head down beside it. The man held her hand firmly as he felt exhaustion catch up to him, the world around him falling away as he slipped into his dreams.

* * *

It was several hours later when Emily finally came back to consciousness. She was warm and comfortable, a stark contrast from what she could remember before she passed out. She looked around blearily and scrunched her eyebrows together. She was in a dimly lit hospital room, with machines wired to her body. Looking down to her right, her heart nearly melted at the sight. Pietro, with the sweetest, most peaceful expression was resting his head on her bedside. She smiled beneath her breathing mask and sluggishly moved her hand to his head, patting his silvery hair gently before combing her fingers through the soft tresses, coming down to cup his cheek. They were okay. Everything turned out fine.

Emily let out a large sigh, feeling a strange pressure in her chest still, but no longer troubled by shortness of breath or any coppery tastes bubbling up. The woman lifted her hand from Pietro's cheek as she noticed his eyes begin to flutter. The moment Pietro's brain registered that Emily's lovely chocolate eyes were open and _looking at him,_ he was up and leaning over her with wide blue eyes roaming over her face, checking for any discomfort or pain. Smiling up at him, Emily brought her hand up to his cheek again, which he grasped and leaned in to. The woman grinned and rubbed her hand against his stubbly beard and Pietro couldn't help but let out an ecstatic laugh at the sight of his lover awake and... as well as could be.

Leaning in, his forehead touched hers, still holding onto her hand firmly. "Are you alright, my love? Do you need anything?" he asked quietly. Quiet and a bit croaky Emily answered; "I'm alright, Pietro." She caressed his cheek before looking at him in concern, "Were you injured?".

Pietro smirked and kissed her palm before shaking his head, "Just a few bruises." he replied with a cocky tone, winking at her playfully. Bemused, she tugged at his earlobe gently, reprehending him for his callous behaviour of the situation and Pietro made an over dramatic whimper as he moved his head to the side. "This could've ended badly, Pietro, that's not something to joke about. You could've been hur—" "But I wasn't." he interrupted. Playfulness and cocky expression gone, on his face was a stern and severely serious look. " _You_ were. _You_ were the one hurt." his accent shone through even thicker as his voice wavered. His whisper hit Emily deep in her heart and tears threatened to spill over at the emotion in his voice. What did they give her that made her this weepy, darn it.

"I almost lost you." Pietro finished, burying his head in his lover's shoulder. Emily wrapped her arms around his muscled frame, careful with the wires and placed a kiss on the top of Pietro's beautiful mop of silvery hair. Nothing more was said. The couple held each other silently, revelling in the other's presence and touch.

* * *

The next couple of days consisted of frequent check-ups and visits of friends. Pietro never left her side, even being the one to help her get up for her more basic needs. She refused to let him shower with her though, catching the familiar mischievous look in his eyes as he suggested it. He was surprisingly more affectionate than usual. Hugging her more often, holding her longer, kissing her at the most random moments. Emily didn't mind, of course. If anything, she returned his affectionate behaviour with just as much vigor.

When she finally had the all clear to go home she was eager and happy. With a slight limp she walked out onto the hospital roof where a S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft was waiting for them. She was breathing in the fresh air deeply, looking at the sunset sky and standing by her was her ever faithful and doting lover, looking at her with a content smile and what Stark would call the 'puppy dog eyes'. Though Pietro would fully deny that. He didn't have 'puppy dog eyes'.

Stepping closer as the wind ruffled their clothing lightly, he placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in gently. Emily smiled as he felt his lips touch the crown of her head and placed a kiss over his clothed chest, right over his beating heart. Pietro's breath hitched at the warmth that her lips imprinted on his skin, even through the shirt. He felt it spread over his body, making his toes curl momentarily and he smiled as he held her tighter. "Are you ready to go, love?"

Emily nodded and the silver-haired speedster took her hand as they walked into the aircraft.

* * *

When they arrived at their apartment, not too far away from the Avengers' tower, they languidly lounged on the couch. Well, Emily did. Pietro was speeding all over the place, dusting here and there, grabbing her an extra pillow and blanket, preparing food, and she's heard a lot of 'do you need anything?''s coming from him several times. She smirked, following his movement whenever she could. She got it, she really did. All the sitting down and waiting for her recovery had him pent up with energy that needed to be released.

She couldn't lie, she had a lot of pent up energy in her as well. Besides the occasional loo-visit and shower she didn't get to walk around too much. In fact, the doctors still recommended a lot of bed rest and to take it easy.

Pietro let himself fall on the couch beside Emily with a heavy sigh and rested his arm across her shoulders. "You all spent?" The woman asked and took full advantage, snuggling closer and sliding her hand across his chest slowly. Pietro felt the effects of her touch instantly, his body heating up and his breath coming in harder than usual. He grabbed her hand to stop it from wandering further. "Love, I still have plenty of energy left. But the doctor said to take it easy, remember?" Pietro said as he kissed her knuckles. Emily frowned playfully before pulling him in for a kiss. "She also said a lot of bed rest. So if we move this to the bed... we'll still be listening to her advice, right?'' She wiggled her eyebrows and continued kissing him.

Pietro was more than happy to reciprocate the kiss, enjoying the feel of her soft, warm lips on his. It didn't do anything to stop his body from heating up further, the familiar bubbling sensation in his abdomen rising as they continued to kiss. He moaned as he cupped her cheek, before sliding the hand down, passing over her shoulder to the side of her breast, down her sides till he reached her legs.

Tilting them up and over his lap, he caressed the jeans clad leg of his lover sensually before he heard her gasp. His eyes snapped open. _The wound._ He took in her pained expression and started shooting off apologies with an aghast look on his face. "I'm so sorry, I—" Emily silenced him by putting her hand over his mouth. She looked at him with a smile that she was sure looked more like a grimace before getting on her feet. "It's just a little sore, don't worry." Pietro started to protest before he was being pulled up and led to their bedroom. "Are you sure, Emily?"

Her response was unbuttoning her jeans and pulling him close again to kiss. Pietro wanted to. _God_ he wanted to, but he didn't want to hurt her. _'I will just... have to take extra care.'_ He thought, his mood lifting again, along with something else. The thought of taking care of her, spoiling her with everything he got aroused him beyond belief. He broke the kiss, missing the sensation already before hooking his thumbs beneath her jeans. "Let me take care of you, love." He pulled down the jeans with darkening eyes and a naughty grin, getting on his knees to get rid of her shoes and socks well. He felt her hand on his shoulder so she could keep her balance. He was near the wound in her leg, which thanks to Dr. Cho's miracle technology he couldn't even detect a scar of. But he knew exactly where it was, would never forget, and traced over it with the barest of touches with his fingertips.

Emily shivered, one hand on his shoulder and the other hand moving to rake her fingers through his hair. She was wet already, her abdomen tight with the desire for her lover. Tension was already coiling there and they hadn't even done more than kissing. "Pietro." She whimpered. Pietro's own abdomen tightened at the erotic way his lover uttered his name, powerful muscles clenching before he looked up at her. Within a second Emily was laying on their bed, shirt wrinkled and legs slightly apart, exposing the wet spot that had gathered there to the silver-haired man. He took the liberty of removing everything but his underwear, eager to please his lover. Tight black boxer briefs did nothing to conceal his arousal and he stared, unashamed, into Emily's eyes.

Emily's breath hitched at the sight. Pietro's blue eyes looked dark and stormy as he crawled towards her on the bed. He looked like a stalking animal, ready to devour its prey. Oh and he was ready. He gently parted her legs, mindful of her injuries, and dove in till his face was buried between her thighs. Emily gasped at the suddenness of his actions. Her panties were still in the way, but she could feel his nose touching her nether lips, rubbing before she heard him take a big whiff. Emily almost yelped and felt her face go red, whether in mortification or arousal, she didn't know. Her hand shot out into his silver locks and pushed gently. "Pietro, thats!—" "Delicious." He growled while meeting her eyes. Pietro loved the slick arousal of his lover. The smell, the taste, the _sound._ Before Emily could say anything more, Pietro spread her lips and through the barrier of the cloth swiped his tongue from the hole her love juice originated from to her little love button.

The panties in the way somehow dulled the sensation yet also made it more erotic and she let out a moan as she writhed beneath him. Pietro wanted to taste his lover without anything between them though, so he carefully removed her panties, enjoying the sight of his half naked lover for a moment. He breathed heavily as he took her in, beautiful, puffy red lips bared to him, wet and glistening with arousal. Her shirt had ridden up to expose her breasts and hard peaked nipples, making his mouth salivate even more. He wanted to taste her, taste everything of her. Their eyes met as he let out an animalistic growl, his mouth on her sex in a heartbeat. He heard Emily gasp and moan as he spread her again and started licking around her entrance, nudging her clit with his nose. Her hips started to move, but in fear of Emily injuring herself he grabbed onto them to keep her steady. He moaned in unadulterated ecstasy at the taste of his lover in his mouth.

Emily felt like she was in a whole other dimension, where only her and Pietro existed and the pleasure his tongue could give. She both felt and heard his moan, blushing as she felt herself grow even wetter at the thought that her Pietro was getting off on this somewhat fierce. This wasn't the first time he did this either. He knew her body well and was ready to push all the right buttons have her screaming his name.

His tongue came up to swirl around her clit before he rubbed his wet tongue directly across the sensitive nub. Emily let out a startled, pleasurable 'ah!' as she gripped his hair. Pietro continued, spelling his name across her clitoris with his tongue before sucking on it and placing a finger at her entrance. It was getting harder to control the bucking of Emily's hips, his muscles bulging to keep his lover still. Normally he'd love it when she bucked against him, his face and mouth covered by his lovers delicious vulva until he could barely breath. But he was ever mindful of her injuries this time.

Emily felt the tickling sensation of something at her entrance when she felt a thick finger sliding in her wet hole. She was breathless for a moment, clenching the bed sheets beside her and arching her back. A slight twinge of pain from her stomach wound was felt, but quickly forgotten as Pietro started to move his finger back and forth.

A wet "shlick" sound was made because of her copious amount of love juice and Pietro, picking up the sound couldn't help but moan, pressing his hips against the bed to abate his arousal somewhat. Of course, rubbing against the sheets with his erection didn't abate anything. It only made him more eager. He added another finger, the slick entrance tight around his digits while he was flickering his tongue back and forth against Emily's clit. Pietro rapidly moved his fingers in a come-hither motion until he felt the walls around his fingers spasm and tighten, holding on to his fingers as she came with a scream. "Pietro!" Emily wrapped her good leg across his back, pushing him closer as she was awash with pleasure. Her fingers that were tangled in his hair clenched and tugged almost painfully, but judging by Pietro's hips pressing against the mattress hard and the ecstatic look in his eyes he didn't mind, enjoyed it even. They were both breathing hard by the end of that and Pietro moved up his woman's body, enjoying seeing his loved one so flushed and alight with pleasure.

Her legs still twitched slightly, her breathing uneven and short and sometimes a small moan escaped her pretty mouth. Pietro felt a strange sort of satisfaction course through him. _He_ did this. _He_ was the one that made his love have the longest and strongest orgasms she's ever experienced. Perhaps it was the old caveman instinct inside of him. Whatever it was, his erection twitched at the sight, still confined in his boxer briefs.

Emily looked up at Pietro with half-lidded eyes, his face wet with her juices and breathing nearly as hard as she was. There was a flush to his cheeks and a grin on his face that told her he had accomplished with what he had set out to do. And she wholly agreed. Pietro wiped at his beard, the slickness of his lover coating his hand which he licked off right in front of her face. He loved to see her all flustered and shy about his actions. But he knew, as well as Emily did, that she secretly loved it as well. Two dirty perverts, loving and destined to be with each other. Emily gripped his hair tightly before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues met and their lips made loud smacking sounds. Emily could taste herself in his mouth and she moaned. Pietro pressed his body flush against hers. He felt her breasts squishing against his hard chest and she felt his rapid heartbeat and erection pressing against her sensitive sex. It was almost too much when he started grinding, the covered head of his penis bumping against her clit with the harsh cloth. "Take-take it off, Pietro!" Emily managed to get out between their kissing.

He stopped grinding for a second and his underwear were off in a flash. His hands grasped for her shirt, useless in its function since everything of her was bared anyway. It only served as an annoyance, so he pushed it up, Emily automatically raising her arms up to get the shirt off easier. He flung it across the room before lowering himself against her body again. Pietro held most of his weight off of her by leaning on his elbows, but he just wanted to feel her. Feel her body against his.

They were both covered by a light sheen of sweat and as the moonlight shone down on them from the window they took a moment to calm down and look at each other. Both Emily and Pietro felt the familiar feeling of tingling warmth spreading through them. Love. Pure and unabashed love. Pietro smiled softly, pressing his forehead against hers as they both closed their eyes, just feeling one another in this moment. Emily caressed his back with her hands flat and fingers spread and Pietro shuddered pleasurably at the sensation. "Are you ready, Emily?" Pietro nudged at Emily's cheek with his nose. "I'm more than ready." She smiled.

Emily changed her course as her hands slithered beneath their bodies, one firmly grasping his aching erection and the other spreading her lower lips for him. She gave the bulbous end a few strokes, Pietro's expression changing from peaceful to pleasurable in a second. He felt like he was going to burst any moment, his shaft harder than it's ever been and the head a flushed, red color.

Emily guided him towards her wet entrance, both of them moaning at the sensations of their most intimate parts touching. The head slipped in and Pietro winced, the pleasure almost blinding. He was lost in her touch, the tightness surrounding him driving him almost to the brink. He started moving, one hand cradling her head, fingers entangled in her hair and the other cupping her cheek. Emily carefully rotated her hips with his thrusts, timing it in such a way that had them both gasping for air. He was thick, spreading her sex apart deliciously, hitting her in all the right places. She wrapped her uninjured leg around his hips and had her hands buried in his hair.

The hand that was starting to lovingly caress her mouth with his fingers moved to her leg, keeping it firmly in place there where his thumb rubbed gentle circles against her flesh. It wasn't long till they both felt the familiar coiling in their abdomen again, tensing, wounding itself tighter and _tighter_ till it almost hurt. And then it released. It was a beautiful reaction of their bodies' muscles tightening, moans and groans flitting in the air as they reached their climax. Pietro ground his hips against hers, a tight grip on her leg as he came inside. His warm seed filled her up as Emily gasped and clutched him to her chest tightly.

When their heartbeat had once again calmed down and they were left with their laboured breathing, they caressed each others bodies gently. Pietro, who had his head laying against the soft bosom of his lover couldn't help but kiss her breasts and tug a nipple in his mouth swirling it with his tongue. Emily let out a half moan, half chuckle as more pleasurable jolts went through her body. Pietro pecked the hard nipple gently before slipping his softening length out of her wet, hot cavern with a groan. Emily let out a breath at the feeling, clenching her thighs together before she was pulled onto the hard, muscled chest of her lover. She lay on top of him, her ear to his heartbeat and his arms around her in a protective hold on her smaller frame.

Pietro laid a hand on top of her head, his fingers getting caught on her tresses while the other held onto her back firmly. Nothing could pry her from his grasp, not anything in the world. Emily pressed a tired kiss to his chest while intertwining their legs together. She felt safe in his presence.

"Good night, love." He muttered softly. Emily nuzzled against his chest. "Good night."

He would do anything for her. _Anything_ to keep her safe and happy _._

 _The end_

* * *

I hope you liked it! I love Pietro and when I love a character I always get my OC, Emily, to participate in some kind of naughty stuff with them 8D

English is not my first language, so grammar mistakes might occur. I did my best weeding out the typos though.

Leave a review or a PM and let me hear your thoughts! Feedback would be lovely ^^ I personally recognize that dialogues is still a hardship for me...

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

AceThePyroBunny618, April Marciano, Dark Raven Jester, DreamersChance, LoveisforEternity, LucyRider17, Moon Shaddow2113, MrsStylikhoranson19, WarriorSoul7, , rache919 and silverdragon-023 for favouring this story! :D I hope it's still there after this filthy chapter 8D

Thanks to all my followers, which are honestly too many to write down x_x But know that I appreciate each and every one of you :3 You can unfollow the story now though, since it's complete 8D so... y'know... Thanks anyway! :D


End file.
